


A day in the Snow

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And why can't I? I was so close before and your precious heroes haven't exactly grown stronger in my absence—I will rule." He sees the fear in my eyes and begins to calm down, slowly rising to his feet. "But for now I will enjoy the relaxation and the time I have to spend with my queen." I stand, snowball in hand. "Come, miss Barton, let's—" he's cut off when my snowballs hits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the Snow

Sighing, I continue walking towards the woods—my safe place. The freshly fallen snow crunches under my boots, the only sound that comes from me with the exception of a quiet laugh. The winter season has always made me happy for some reason that I find hard to explain; it is as if everything becomes clearer. The further I go the surer I become that he is following me again, following me and hoping I go to our little cave—filled with magical treasures that have not been touched by winter's cold embrace. My breath appears in small white clouds in front of me, making my smile widen as I let out a rather long breath.

Strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, lifting me off my feet and spinning me in a circle before the both of us drop to the ground; me on top of him and our foreheads touching. "Espiègle dieu," I smile, speaking in the language my uncle taught me. "N'avez-vous pas honte?" The god beneath me chuckles, green eyes shining with the mischief he's known for creating.

"Come now, darling," he gently chides in that accent I love so much," you know that French is a language that holds no interest for me." I raise a single eyebrow, light brown eyes showing determination. "I should have just kept my mouth shut." I run my fingers through his thick hair, ignoring the cold easily.

"Je suis têtu et je vais vous apprendre cette langue si c'est la dernière chose que je fais,'' I say, placing a light kiss on his soft lips. He hums lows in his chest, contented expression on his face. Shaking my head I try to get up, but his hold on my waist tightens, forcing me to stay right where I am.

"I never said you could get up," he says in a low voice, lips brushing against my ear. A shiver runs through me as I tilt my head to the side to expose my neck for him. "Good girl."

"Loki," I gasp, eyes half-closed and a blissful smile upon my lips. He lets out a low groan, moving us so that I am now under him and he has more control. "We can't….My parents…." The god ignores my protests, licking and biting at my neck; there'll surely be a mark there later that I will have to hide.

"Tu es à moi," he growls possessively in my ear, one of his hands cupping my face and making me look at him. I nod, feeling as though this being has possessed everything that I am. "No one else will ever have you." When he is like this it is best to simply agree with or distract him—I rather like the sound of the latter at the moment.

While Loki's busy working on my neck again I gather a handful of snow and bring it down on his head, daring grin on my face. He looks up at me with a shocked expression, as if surprised a mere mortal would have the gall to dump snow on him. I push him off and get to my feet, beginning to sprint. "Catch me if you can," I call over my shoulder, laughing.

"You're in for it now, Serena!" I barely make it to a small clearing that is just a mile away from our cave when he tackles me, a handful of snow going down the front of my sweater. "I did say I would get you." Loki has that smug look on his face; the one that makes me want to knock him off his high horse. Pursing my lips I gather up more snow and shove it down his own shirt—shocking the god once more.

"That's what you get for your arrogance." He smirks, sitting on my stomach and effectively pinning me to the cold, snow-covered ground. "Get off, it's too cold to be rolling around on the ground, moron!"

"We could always go back to your house," he suggests in a low voice. I shake my head, some of my dark red hair landing in my face. "And why not, it's empty apart from your dog."

"My parents….They'd kill you the second they found out about what we've done." Growling, he grips my chin tightly, forcing me to keep looking at him even though I'd much rather be looking anywhere else. "Not to mention what would happen if everyone else found out."

"Let them know," he tells me in a dangerous voice, one he rarely ever used with me. "I'll take over this planet and you will be my queen; there's nothing they can do about that." My eyes widen, lips slightly parted in shock of what he's just revealed to me.

"You can't!"

"And why can't I? I was so close before and your precious heroes haven't exactly grown stronger in my absence—I will rule." He sees the fear in my eyes and begins to calm down, slowly rising to his feet. "But for now I will enjoy the relaxation and the time I have to spend with my queen." I stand, snowball in hand. "Come, miss Barton, let's—" he's cut off when my snowballs hits him in the face.

"Why don't you stop talkin' and prove you can actually hit a moving target?" A large grin is on both of our faces as he begins to chase me once again. Like he said, I might as well enjoy the simple times because I know that when he attempts to take over Earth again the Avengers will stop him.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS:   
> 1\. Espiègle dieu- Mischievous god
> 
> 2\. N'avez-vous pas honte-Have you no shame
> 
> 3\. Je suis têtu et je vais vous apprendre cette langue si c'est la dernière chose que je fais-I am   
> stubborn and I will teach you this language if it's the last thing I do
> 
> 4\. Tu es à moi-You are mine
> 
> I used Google Translate so I'm sorry if any of them are wrong!


End file.
